That Me is Dead
by ReadySetRockR5102
Summary: What would happen if Bree ran away and came back four years later? What will Mr. Davenport go through to contain this bad ass punk? How will her brothers deal with finding out they are the reason for all of this? Find out in 'That Me is Dead'.
1. Chapter 1

Bree's P.O.V.

I almost got caught. Again. Bionics plus me equals some bad ass. Now I must go back to Mission Creek. I left them four years ago. Let's just say I had some problems with the boys. Since then I have grown out of my little girl dresses and moved on. Right now I'm wearing a tight black tank top, a red leather jacket, Black tights, with a black pair of boots. I start using my bionic differently too. Do you really think I work for a living. HELL NO! What is the point of having super speed if I don't use it. Any way I am at the door step. I knock on the door and lean against the wall. The door opens to reveal a pretty tall Leo. He screams and runs back inside. Hmm taller but still a wimp. Adam and Chase go to the door eyes wide and mouths open. "Hello boys" I say. "B… Bree your back." Chase stutters.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own LabRats! Hear is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enojoy!

* * *

"Yeah, Yeah I'm back." I say rolling my eyes

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? What made you come back?" Chase started asking.

"Is this twenty questions because I don't want to play. I have been places. You both made me leave and I came back because I'm on the run." I say.

"Who are you on the run from?" Adam asked.

I roll my eyes. "From the law! You dumb ass!

Both boys flinch back.

"Were is our sister?" Chase asks.

"For the fact my name is Bree Davenport I'm your sister." I say

"You know what I meant. Where is the Bree that was nice and caring. The one who loved bright colors and hated when people swore in front of her." He says.

"I out grew her. I like who I am now. I get to have more fun. I get use my bionics the way I like to, I have traveled the world, played with boys. I have been living the best life I can imagine." I say.

"Your living a life that is away from your FAMILY, your friends, always running from the law, pushing the ones who love you farther from you, quit helping save the world! Most importantly you left me and Adam! You left us to be curious and upset that you were gone for FOUR YEARS!" Chase yelled.

"Well where were you and Adam when I needed you! You left me stranded! When I needed you the most you weren't there! I ran because I knew that YOU obviously didn't care enough about me! If you really cared you would have helped me!" I yelled.

Chase flinched again shocked from my yelling.

"You know what I should just leave! Go find someone who won't judge me!" I say.

I turn on my heels and started to walk away. Then someone grabbed my wrist. I turn to see it was Adam.

"Bree… please. Please don't go. I need you." He begs.

His brown eyes were full of sorrow. I hate to admit it but I missed the big eyes and I really needed Adam. His laugh, his funny jokes even if half the time they were really dumb. I need Adam.

"Ok I will stay." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had to tell Davenport everything. It ended with him yelling at me, me yelling at him, everyone else leaving the room, and broken windows. So I would say it went well. Not. So now that I live there I have to 'follow' his rules. What's so funny is he thinks I will actually follow them. Like literally! He gave me a list! Which includes:

1) No swearing

2) No sneaking out

3) NO STEALING

4) No beating anyone up

5) NO using bionics inappropriately

Like seriously! He is trying to annoy me. Gladly for me though I don't do rules. The old me followed rules and look what happened to her. All she got is hurt and betrayal. I wince at the memory. Never again. Never again would I trust in anyone. All anyone does is kill you in the heart. Now it is one am and I'm ready to party. I grab my phone and my wallet and snuck out the window. I walked down street till I saw the city. I found a club and snuck in the back. The beat was going strong and people were yelling and laughing. Some people were even stumbling around. Little too much to drink. I walked to the bar a got a shot. I drink it down then went to the dance floor. I kept going back and fourth to the bar and the dance floor. I kept doing this until I could barely think anymore. This is when I stumble back out the back door. After an hour of attempts I found the house. I was right under my window when I heard someone yelling. "Bree where have you been?!" Someone yelled. I looked back and saw Adam. Of course.

* * *

I am SO sorry it took so long. I will start updating more often!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ummmm… I've been places?" I say, even though it comes out more like a question.

"Did you just sneak out? Already?!" Adam says.

"What?! No!" I say.

"Then what are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I was coming out for some fresh air Adam." I say.

"Ok." He says before going back into the house.

I let a sigh of relief exit my mouth. I jump up to my window and grasp hold of it. I sling myself in and look around. I never really paid attention when I was getting ready for that party. The room looked so much the same as when I left. Actually it was the EXACT same as when I left. My old family pictures still on the wall. I walk over to examine them. Each one had a smiling family. Each one was also had at least one person with a fake smile too. Every picture I was in I was 'smiling' when really I wanted to cry.

I turn away from the pictures and go over to my untouched desk. I see a blue notebook laying there and open it up. As I lift it up notes go falling to the floor. I crouch down and pick them up. I open the first one while sitting on my bed. Half-done I was already in tears. One of the reasons I left in the first place. No one knew I was being bullied at school. It got really bad when I started to cut… That is when part of the good me died. The other part died not too long after. That day… The day I left four years ago…


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback:**

I'm running home still crying from all those mean words. 'Ugly', 'whore', you should just die already.' I still don't know what I did…. Then again maybe I deserved this. I was ugly and I already knew it. Maybe they were right I should just go ahead and die.

'No, don't think like that Bree. Just get home and talk to Adam and Chase they will help.' I think to myself.

I finally get home and a go down into the lab. I see Chase and Adam talking about something I don't know what.

"Hey Adam, Chase?" I say.

They both jump a little before turning to face me.

"What Bree?" Chase asks a hint of aggravation drips in his voice.

"Ummm… I really need to talk to you." I say.

"Well we are busy! Go bother someone else with your dumb problems!" He replies harshly.

I run out of the lab refusing to let any tears fall. I get all the way to my room before finally letting my tears fall. I can't believe Chase would say that to me! When I need him the most he pushes me away. Well if he doesn't want me then no one else would ever.

**End of Flashback **

That is the day the last part of me died. Even though I would never admit that to anyone. I can never get those last words Chase had said to me out of my head. It was a constant replay. A replay that shows me how Chase really feels about me… one that might never part away from me.


End file.
